Crying of happiness
by Winterlude
Summary: James has a strange dream and tells his wife about it on the very last morning of their life. Please, REVIEW!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

James Potter sat on one chair close to his kitchen table. He looked at his beautiful wife who was trying to persuade their kid to eat his breakfast.

'Lily,' he said.

'Camon Harry, eat this. It's an apple! You like apples, don't you?'

The young boy looked disgusted.

'Lily,' he said again.

'You've to eat fruits, Harry. It's for your own good.'.

'Lily,'

'I'm sure Petunia's son eats everything. Do you want to look less intelligent than your cousin, Harry?'.

'LILY!' he screamed.

'What?' she said with a puzzled look on her face 'Why are you yelling at 9 in the morning?'

'I... I have to tell you something.'

'What's up, James?' she said, looking at her husband's inscrutable face.

'I had... I had a dream.'

'A nightmare?' she asked, looking understanding. She had had terrible nightmares every night since Dumbledore had told them about the prophecy.

'Oh... not really... Kind of...'

'Tell me...'

'Well, it was strange... I was at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall but there weren't the usual tables. There were some chairs and lots of people sitting there. Most of them were grown-up people.

I recognised some of them. There were Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, Kingsley Shackebolt, Elphias Doge, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Hagrid, Andromeda Tonks with a child in her arms... but they were all looking much older than now.

They didn't seem to notice me. It was like being in a Pensieve.

They were all looking in the same direction. So I looked there and I saw that at the end of the hall there was a kind of stand with a boy talking on it. I went closer. For a moment I thought it was me. But then I went closer again. He had your eyes, Lily.-

'Do you mean...?'

'Yes, I think it was Harry. And he was talking, saying things like 'hero', 'remembering forever', 'Voldemort'. I couldn't hear all his speech.

Then he stopped talking, and everybody clapped. Molly Weasley approached him and hugged him. Then a lot of read-heads went close to him... Molly's children, I guess. There was even a girl... but Molly has all boys, doesn't she?'

'No, I think she got a girl a couple of months ago.'

'Oh, ok, so there was this girl and she kissed the boy... Harry... on the cheek. Even McGonagall went next to him. And there were so many people whom I didn't know. They were all crying and patting Harry and touching him and thanking him.

Then suddendly Harry looked behind him and I saw that on the wall there was a big plaque. So, I looked at it. On the top it was written:

'_They died during the Two Wars against Voldemort. Remember them forever. The died so you could live in a happy and free world_.''

'Oh my...' said Lily.

'Yes and... Lily?'

'Yes?'

'I read the names.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah. There were people that we know are dead. Like... like Marlene, or the Prewett brothers or the Bones...'

'...'

'But there were even other names. Of alive people.'

'Like who?'

'Like... like Sirius...'

'NO!'

'Yes... and Remus. There was a woman's name next to Remus'... his wife, maybe. And Dumbledore, Snape, Mad-Eye Moody, the Longbottoms...'

Lily was silently crying.

'Oh, Lily... it's just a dream' he said with an unconvicing voice.

'No, it's not. Go on.'

'Well... then I saw that the bo- Harry, was looking straight to a row of names. I went next to him. Looking at the row he bowed his head and said _thank you_. Then looked at me, like he could see me, and went away, towards the other people.

I looked at that row. And... there were our names on it, Lily. It was written _Lily and James Potter_.'

'I knew you were going to say that.'

'Lily, I... I don't know what to think. What to say. But don't cry, plese. I didn't want to upset you.'

'You didn't upset me. I'm crying of happiness'

'What?'

'You have just told me that our son is going to survive. To defeat Voldemort. To live a happy and free life' she said, looking at her one-year-old child who was smiling.

'But... all the dead people...'

'We knew it wasn't going to be easy. We knew whe had to pay a price.

I can't imagine Sirius or Remus or Dumbledore dead...'

'Or ourselves dead.' James added.

'Yes, but... I'm sure it was worth it. That it's worth it. I'm... I'm not afraid of dying if I know that my sacrife will help my son.'

James looked at his wife.

'I don't want do die before you' he said.

'Neither do I' she whispered.

They stood quiet for some minutes, just holding each other's hands.

Then Lily gazed at her young son, who had been looking at them all the time, with a curious look on his face.

'Harry,' Lily said 'Harry, listen to me. This is important. More important than everything else.'

Harry looked at her with a face that could have been called 'serious' if he hadn't been a one-year-old kid.

'Listen,' she said 'mum and dad love you. They love you with all their heart and all their soul. Remember this. Remember my kisses, remember my lullabies, remember dad and uncle Sirius, uncle Remus and uncle Peter and their laughs. Remember all the love we shared. Remember all this. Will you, Harry? Will you remember? Won't you forget?'

The little boy nodded.

James looked at his family. He knew he was going to die. He knew he was going to die soon. Probably that was the last Halloween of his life. But he didn't care, because, just like Lily had said, it was worth it.

Kissing his son on the forehead and pulling his wife closer to him, he thought that he could die that very same day, and it wouldn't have mattered to him.

_How lucky I am and I have been in my whole life, _he thought, almost feeling the need to cry 'of happiness', like Lily had said.

**A/N: Hope you like it, I did really want to write this. Forgive me for my mistakes (English is not my first language) and please, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
